


Wanna Dance?

by sunnyinho



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, just a little sweet fluffy thing to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyinho/pseuds/sunnyinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble from a Tumblr prompt :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Dance?

_“So, when are you coming to Munich?”_

__

_“What’s so special there that’s not here?”_

__

_“Me…”_

__

_“True, but you can come home to Spain, we can go to the beach, like we used to.”_

__

_“We could, or you could come here and maybe stay for a while, let me show you around. It would mean a lot to me.”_

__

_“I’ll think about it.”_

Two days had passed and apparently Jona was still ‘thinking about it’, because Thiago hadn’t gotten a yes or no from him yet. He didn’t want to press the issue, didn’t want to push him away by looking desperate. He missed him dearly, but he wanted to stick to his guns, he wanted Jona to come to him. It seemed like a petty thing, but the fact that Jona had only been to his home once for a short visit made it still not quite feel like home.

He sighed as he absentmindedly scrolled through app after app on his phone, trying to distract himself from his thoughts while he nursed the same beer that had been sitting in front of him for about an hour. He’d agreed to go out to a club with a few friends, which had turned into those few friends and their girlfriends, which had made Thiago the fifth wheel, which had led to him sitting alone at the bar, seemingly forgotten by the happy couples. Nothing new.

He was contemplating making his escape and going home when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Wanna dance?”

He looked back to see Jona standing there with that brilliant smile on his face, as though he’d pulled off the greatest surprise in history. Thiago didn’t even answer, just stood up and pulled him into a tight hug, probably a little too tight.

“Am I getting my dance or not? I came all this way…”

“Of course,” Thiago smiled, pulling Jona closer to him, not really sure if what they were doing could be classified as dancing, but they were close, so he didn’t really care. “What changed your mind?”

“Well, you know,” Jona replied with a shrug, “I wanted you to be able to come home, but I realized home is wherever you are and if you’re happy here, I might as well learn to love it too.”

“My brother yelled at you, didn’t he?”

“For an hour, I just put him on speaker while I ate dinner, he didn’t notice.”

Thiago laughed, resting his head on Jona’s shoulder. He’d thank his baby brother tomorrow, but for now he had a hold of the most important thing in his life and wasn’t in any hurry to let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it - find me on [Tumblr](http://boreussin.tumblr.com/) if you want to send some prompts my way (or if you just want another football blog to follow)


End file.
